kidnapping
by karimax
Summary: two friends and the lengths on will go in finding the truth


KIDNAPPING

"Ziva congratulation on your citizenship as an American" as Abby hugged her. "Thank you abby". Let's go out and celebrate because it is long overdue. Ziva was reluctant but had promised her she would go. Ziva said she would go & meet at Tropies Club at 7:00. Abby and Ziva dressed elegantly casual and sat at the bar waiting for their drinks. They talked about the case and what they would like to see happening for each other in the future. They also met other agents from their sister agencies having a good time. It was getting late so abby and ziva decided to leave. They entered the parking lot when a dark blue van pulled up & grabbed both of them and put them in the van. With the entire struggle, abby dropped her cell phone then one of the men hit her on her head with an object.

Now it had been over nine hours since no one heard from them, tony and mcgee called their cells but no answer. They when to their homes and no one saw them since last night. Mcgee finally decided to trace their calls and got a gps location where they were last night. They asked the manager if he saw them, he said yes and they left. They went to the parking lot and saw their cars and few feet away they saw abby's cell. Gibbs called Tony and Mcgee and said that three agents had been murdered on Fairfax River and to meet him there. Upon arrival, he asked if they located ziva and abby. They told him what they found out and gibbs started to worry. They tried to contact ziva but no avail.

They returned to bullpen, and started to analyse the cased of the dead agents. It turns out it was a vendetta against the government and they tortured them for intel. They realized they are dealing with terriosts. Ducky, Jimmy and the director came in and asked about david and scuito. Gibbs had little info but promised he is going to find his agents.

Abby and Ziva woke up to a pounding headache, the room was dark and musky with their hands tied and feet bound. There was at least 10 women in the room and and 3 men sitting on a chair and about 15 men heavily armed outside the door. The men were speaking Arabic and Russian and at times English. Ziva understood what they were saying and told abby not to worry because gibbs , tony and mcgee will find them. They met an agent from the FBI who abby and her became friends – she also was a scientist that had a son and wanted to spend the day with him. Suddenly, one of the men came and took her into another room and questioned her. About 15 minutes after she came back, she told them that are trying to find intel on their government and if we don't cooperative they would do us like they did the three agents.

The women decided that they would not cooperate and one of them retaliated and one of the men killed in cold blood infront of abby and ziva. Abby could not believe what see just happened. It was her new friend the scientist that was killed. The man was going to hurt abby when ziva hit him in the groin then the men came punched her in the stomach. For some reason, one of the terriost recognized she was wearing her star of david. He also had a file on all the agents in the room but didn't put the pieces to the puzzle that she really was. He strucked the man who wanted to kill her, then took her to another room. He revealed that he knows her true identity and that she is the daughter of the Director of Mossad – Eli David and that she betrayed her country Israel and she will pay the consequence.

It was over 2 hours since they took ziva, abby was scared and in shock about the events that transpired over the past 12 hours. Abby asked if she can use the bathroom, the men was reluctant but gave in because they were intriqued by abbys tats. When she got to the bathroom she had picked up ziva's cell that fell out of her pocket in the fight. She tried to get a signal then final she got a bar. She quickly sent a message to mcgee phone that she and ziva have been kidnapped and they are some where in a warehouse, then the phone went blank. She returned to meet the other ladies and sat and prayed that they find them.

Mcgee and tony was working their asses off trying to find the terrorists and trying to find abby and ziva. He was so busy that he missed the text from abby. It was getting lated when he checked his phone and saw a text from ziva saying "we have been kidnapped and are somewhere in a warehouse". He got on his computer and traced the gps coordinates on the phone. He got slim result and raced to the bullpen and told gibbs and tony what he found. They send out the other agents to find them and they all raced out of the building to find them.

Back at the warehouse, ziva was tied to a chair and she felt like déjàvu – Somalia. A dark place her life that she wanted to forget. The man came in the room; he seems to the one in charged. His name was Yoseff Armid. He started to interrogate her about the case of the agents who had intel on their organization then shifted to what she was doing in Somalia. He said she was a disgrace to Israel and she would be punished for choosing her partner Tony Dinozzo over the mossad officer Michael Rivikin.

He punched her in the stomach and then ziva fought back hard. His men came in and grabbed her and then he injected her with a drug that will cause her to become weak. Yoseff began to put her on the bed and started to rip her her clothes. She still struggle with him and it frustrated him. He hit her her face and knocked to the ground and picked up and throw her on the bed where started to unbutton his pants. She begged to stop and he said he had a mission and it must be completed.

Abby closed her eyes feeling like all hope was gone then suddenly a man shouted "NCIS". She a saw a silver hair man coming towards her, as he shot the men in the room. Tony looked around the room and saw the agent that was killed and still looking for Ziva. Abby was still shaking when tony asked for Ziva. She said that the men took her and has not seen her since. They raced out of the room to look for Ziva. When they entered the room finally where ziva was held hostage, they saw that the man was on top of ziva and she was telling to stop. Rage and fury was in tony eyes that he fired a shot in his back. Ziva pushed him off, kicked him and asked who sent him – he whispered in her ear" I'm sorry but he was ordered to do it" trailed off saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…..

Gibbs ordered that the medics come in and check the agents out. Mcgee went to look for abby and she fell into his arms and sobbed. He gently held her as they went to the hospital. Ziva looked up with tears in her eyes and asked how is abby and is she safe. They told yes and they need to take her to ER to get the drugs out of her system before does any major effects. Tony took off his jacket and cover ziva up and he gibbs carried out with her head on tony's shoulders.

Returning from the ER, abby came in the bullpen and asked how, why and what these men wanted. She shared her ordeal with the team of what transpired. She asked mcgee what did they really do to ziva he was reluctant but told her that they wanted intel about the government and they tried to rape her. Abby began to cry and mcgee comforted her. Ziva then entered and abby went and hugged her and said she was so sorry about what happened, if she didn't pressure her they would not have been kidnapped. Ziva corrected her and said it was not her fault and to stop blaming herself, that they were safe and our team came and rescued us as she hugged her. Gibbs told them that he is relieved that they are safe and we can all put it behind them.

It all seemed to back to normal when tony would play a prank on mcgee and they would laugh. Abby was going to counseling but gradually coming back to herself. Ziva on the other hand dealt differently she decided she needed to release the anger inside that she went down to the shooting range and took long swims where she hasn't done in long while. After each session she would sit and sobbed liked never before and remembered what Yoseff told her and his last words. She lied to Gibbs when he asked if he told her who sent him and she said he didn't say. She questioned herself why on earth would her father do these things to me his daughter as she sobbed uncontrollably. Tony missed her from the bullpen that he called her cell and no answer he was worry. Ziva then entered and he asked where she was & she said just taking a breather. He said ok.

Sitting at her desk, the director and Gibbs came in and said that a situation had come up and there was request that she go to Israel to help with the investigation concerning a marine who was killed in Israel. She give a good argument and they were hesitant but give in. Gibbs was worried where eli was concerned. She said its okay. It was a perfect opportunity, and there was no going back as she looked at the shooting range photo – Eli david her father. Questions arise in his head which route to take- 1. Do I talk to him and get answers? Or 2. Do I talk to him; get answers and then killed him? As she step on the elevator.


End file.
